In my dream
by KagomeGirl92
Summary: Asbel died so long time ago...Nausicaa's thoughs of her dead beloved. AsbelXNausicaa. Edited!


In my dream

Hello, hello!

I now try my hand on Nausicaa series. I saw the movie in the autumn and I really liked it. But I just wish there would have been more romance in it. So I decided to make this story, it my first song-fic. The song is short, so it'll start quite late. Lyric is from Sailor Moon's Mexican version of "Heart Moving"-song, translated. This is Nausicaa/Asbel romance, by the way.

Well, enjoy, English is not my first language and I don't own Nausicaa or the song

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How long it had been since he died? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? I don't really know, I haven't really paid attention for time, not even a thought.

Everyone are trying to comfort me, but it doesn't make my pain go away. They never can understand how I feel.

I had loved him so much, but I never told him that. I was afraid. Usually I'm the one who comforts others when they are afraid, no one probably knew I feared too sometimes.

**_In my dreams, you and me met_**

_**Thousand of stars protected my love**_

Only Teto and lord Yupa seem to understand me. They know that I'm having hard time. No one else really does. I just wish they would stop talking about him when I hear. It hurts my heart so much.

_**You and me are always best friends**_

_**Nothing will separate us ever**_

I remember the day when he left so well…If I just had known that he won't ever return from that journey to his home, I wouldn't had let him go at all. Or at least I would have told him how I really felt about him.

_**There are moments full of magic**_

_**Magic in heart of us both**_

Most of us really got worried when he didn't return in time. I was calm and sure that he was alright. Maybe he just had wanted to stay a little longer…

But weeks passed and even I started to get worried. Then, there was starting to be a rumour that he would have died…I wouldn't believe it, I didn't **want** to believe it.

A month had passed. I was so worried that I finally went to the Toxic Jungle by myself. Ohmus seemed to recognise me. I also met that little one I had returned to them three years ago. It had grown a lot. For a moment I forgot why I was there. Then they asked why I was again returned there, since I had been away for so long from there. I told them I was looking for him. They told that they had seen him….when he fell in to a deep gorge. My heart was broken with that.

_**I'm just concerned about you **_

_**I can't see you anymore!**_

I hardly managed to tell the news to the others. I was crying so much that words hardly came out. The worst was to tell it to his mother. She was now childless, but she said the she would manage and that I now should take care of myself at least, since I had been like a daughter to her for some time.

The first weeks everybody seemed to understand me. But after those week passed by, they seemed to take it too lightly. I hardly could stand it, they were talking about him like anyone, forgetting that he had tried his best to help when our valley had been in danger. They didn't seem to understand and they said they did understand that it was hard to me since he had been a dear friend of mine….

But they didn't know anything. Not about my feelings for him, not about the pain in my chest, not about the nights when I woke up screaming and crying after nightmares of him, about nothing.

Lord Yupa told that he understood and that he knew my feelings. I was so relieved. There was at least one person that understood me perfectly. Teto understood also, since he can read me.

I'm now-days been trying to make my pain to go away by doing more work than usual. It has helped a bit at least. I can get my thoughts away from him at least a moment when I work.

_**Something changes, when love reaches here**_

_**And my dream, at last, becomes true**_

Suddenly, there is now something familiar in the wind. I look up and see a gun-ship. It's just like his…But it cant be him, he's dead. Then I see that it's landing. I think I'm going to see who it is. Maybe it's someone from Pejitei.

I get nearer to the gun-ship. It's pilot comes out. That coat…it's so familiar… he now takes away his mask… I see a familiar face….

"I'm back Nausicaa…." That voice…It's him! But wait a minute, it can't be, he's dead! But still I suddenly notice I'm running to him. My heart doesn't right now had any bond with my brain. I'm now hugging him. His scent…Now I know it's him. He's not dead! He's alive!

"Where..? Why..? How…?" I'm murmuring while I sob on his chest

"It doesn't matter, does it? I'm here now…" he whispers to me

"No…It doesn't matter…But just promise you never leave me like that again?" I whisper back.

"I promise…Aishiteru, Nausicaa."

"Aisitheru mo…Asbel…."

_**By my hand, we both will walk,**_

_**Thousand of stars protected my love**_

THE END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Let me know and review!

'Aishiteru' means "I love you", strongly'Aishiteru mo' means "I love you too" in Japanese.


End file.
